Rutina
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] Y, Komui... Él, desea no haber deseado salir por una vez de su rutina.


**Disclaimer:** D. Grey- man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino (trollshino).

**Comunidad:** 100_promts (LiveJournal)

**Tipo:** Tabla B **Número y nombre:** 094 Plugged (Atascado) **Palabras: **620.

**Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar.

* * *

**R**utina

* * *

Como todos los días, él, Komui Lee se encuentra a punto de desfallecer al ver la descomunal pila de papeles que se encuentran apilados sobre su escritorio, sin mostrar señal alguna de desaparecer finalmente de su vista. Faltan algunos minutos para que su puerta suene, señal que le indica que su linda hermana viene a traerle su taza de café del día.

Cinco minutos pasan y, lo que espera ansiosamente está por suceder. Al escuchar los esperados toquidos, no tarda en decir "pase" al hacerlo; observa como su hermana entra con su carro para trasportar café, detrás de ella ve a, Allen (le llamó para informarle de su nueva misión) ambos jóvenes entran, mientras el da el reporte de la nueva misión de Allen, su hermana le sirve su exquisito elixir en su preciada raza de conejo.

_«Ojalá estos momentos duren para siempre»_

Aunque le parece un poco raro el que Lenalee no salga aún de la oficina (no es algo que le moleste, al contrario; lo agradece pero, los demás miembros del equipo de ciencias también necesitan de su dosis diaria de cafeína) solo se para a un lado suyo, como si esperara a que termine de hablar pero, sólo ha de ser idea suya qué lo ve de ese modo.

Cuando deje de hablar, todo volverá a la rutina de siempre. Allen, irá a cumplir con su misión, Lenalee volverá a su labor de repartir café y, él a llorar, tratar de escapar para evadir sus responsabilidades mientras su secretaria y Reveer, le persiguen, regañan para arrastrarle a la tortura diaria; esa que no se puede quitar.

─Eso es todo Allen.

Ahora que ha terminado de hablar, observa como el chico de blancos cabellos toma los papeles de la misión y así leer los detalles irrelevantes que él omitió. Una vez hecho, se dirige a la salida de su oficina pero...

─¡Espera, Allen-kun!

Él chico, se detiene ante el sorpresivo grito de su hermana. Le observa dirigirse a él, con sus manos ha tomado sus mejillas y, sin previó aviso lo besa en los labios.

_«Lo besa en los labios, lo besa en los labios, lo besa en los labios, lo besa... »_

Su disco duro, no procesa lo que sus ojos ven con lujo de detalle. El desconcierto de Allen, le dice que este gesto de su hermana es nuevo e inesperado para él (ambos), ningún sonido o palabra escapa de su boca, todo parece irreal, no deja de pensar que este momento es una de las pesadillas con las que Reever le sugestiona para que despierte y se ponga a trabajar.

─Que te vaya bien, Allen.

Escucha la voz de su hermana, ve como una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Una que despide al chico de blancos cabellos pues; siente que si no aprovecha esta oportunidad no verá la forma de escapar del apocalipsis qué está a punto de ser desatado.

Cada pregunta que se formula en su mente, en estos momentos está de más. Piensa que ya habrá oportunidad para hablar lo que ni él, imaginaba que le pasaría (no sabe si agradecer —o, no— el que Link, no estuviera presente).

Lenalee, decide hacer lo mismo que Allen. Se va a seguir con sus entregas de café y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, se encuentra excesivamente feliz como escuchar los reclamos, gritos, lloriqueos y "la charla" que su hermano no tardará en darle.

Y, Komui... Él, desea no haber deseado salir por una vez de su rutina.

Sigue esperando despertar de esta pesadilla. Mejor dicho, el shock fue demasiado para él y, su cerebro decidió entrar en estado de negación y, por primera vez Reever, ni Brigget sabrán como devolverlo a la realidad.

* * *

.

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
